Poems of Naruto Characters
by Shariki
Summary: These are poems that are written by the Naruto Characters. These explain some things that needed explaining. Read and see if you thought your fav character was as good or as bad as you thought they were. Feel their emotions in their poems. Read and enjoy
1. Itachi

This is poems that different Naruto characters write

This is poems that different Naruto characters write. It explains why and where they fit in. I wrote them myself and I do not own Naruto.

**Itachi**

**Dead House**

Dark, deep, cold haunted places

Forgotten horrors, bony faces

Corpses n' blood, calling breezes

Mangled bones, choking wheezes

Creaking, crawling, howls and cries

Ghosts, skeletons, everything dies

Blood stains, burns, fabric torn

Every room looks forlorn

Gloomy and depressing this dark house stands

The broken wood, splinters reaching out like hands

It needs repairs and gleeful fixes

Furniture, flowers and colorful mixes

This house is not a house but a broken soul

Whose happy life has taken a terrible toll

No one there to help or reach out

Wandering lonely, out n' about

People pass on by without a care

No one helps or even stops to stare

This house will break down soon

Collapsing under the light of the moon

It crashes and crumbles

Creaks and rumbles

The soul is in pieces, cold and dead

This was what was always in dread

Too fragile, too weak, to stay upright

Others to afraid to shed their light

Memory of the fallen rack there minds

The remembrance of death really binds

Help was scarce and left alone

Now all that's left is skin and bone

So many souls break down and die

Because the others were way to shy

Fallen souls lay unmoving

Death and pain, lay proving

We cannot be alone to despair

And finally go beyond repair

A broken soul, a broken house

Whose cries were as loud as a mouse

No one to hear and no one to care

Now the guilty has pain to bear

I was alone to bear this pain. I had killed my clan and no one was there to guide me or shed their light. No one wanted to help me restore some of what I had left behind. I was a broken soul left to die.

I clutched my Akatsuki uniform tightly around me as I looked around in the dark.

I was a murderer. A filthy murderer. I had blood on my hands all the time. No one thought that I was sad for what I was doing. They all hated me because they thought I had a stone heart.

**Murderer**

Did you ever stop to think about the minds of the murderers?

They guilt that they experience when they were life plunderers?

How they must feel all the time, all alone

Wasting away becoming just skin and bone?

They have done a great deed from which isn't forgiven

Die at the chair or shamed at it for liven'?

Hated by all, rejected as well

Their death dates come soon like a toll of a bell

The pain that they feel inside as everyone jeers

As they hand from the gallows as everyone cheers

The tears that they spill from the pain that they're given

The madness inside of them has them driven

Have they ever said to you to just kill them now?

You beat them and at your feet they plead and bow

The remorse they feel is like none other

They cry for the forgiveness of their mother

We hate them, despise them, and treat them as dirt

With all the torture it makes them alert

Of suicide and leaving this cold world

And leaving their penance in which they've been hurled

They've killed before, why not again?

Strangle themselves so you will not win

They're dead inside and seem not to care

And you frown and growl, yell and glare

You want them to die, to pay the price

You control their life, like rolling the dice

They seem to sit and wait for their penance in vain

Feeling all the excruciating mental pain

The hate that they feel is just unreal

Their sentence isn't as bad as the guilt that they feel

They walk away, pained gaze focused down

As they head to prison sentenced by the town

Have you ever killed a man?

Got scared and ran?

Felt the guilt and pain?

While you were still sane?

Compassion to them is very rare

No one is ever dealt with fair

So go on and sentence this guilt ridden man

His pain will have ended, and yours has began

I studied the silent forest and let a few tears drop. I wasn't one for crying but it hurt inside. I was cutting and considering suicide but before I would do that, I needed to apologize to my vengeful brother. He wouldn't understand now, but he would later on in life. Once he becomes a killer, he will know my pain. He will now what it's like to kill a man. He will know what it's like to force yourself to not show your feelings. He will know what true suicidal means. True pain. True hurt.

I turned and began walking to the village where my brother was at. I would commit suicide by letting my brother kill me. He will understand eventually. He will feel the guilt even though some of his pain will be lost. He will gain the pain of knowing he has killed me. He will understand all of this torture. Sasuke will curse me for it, but I only want to make him stronger. That is my goal. Killing me is just one step. If he likes it, he will take a similar path in which I have taken.

I near the village very slowly, thinking the whole way as to occupy my mind away from the thoughts of my suicide.

Sakura will see the side of him which has been hidden inside of him since the night I killed the clan.

Naruto will have to protect all those around him because Sasuke's hidden nature will have been brought into view.

I, Itachi Uchiha, may have never cleared my name, or killed all of the Akatsuki, but I have been making my brother stronger and I have been making him understand himself more and more. He will not like it and he will still hate me for it but he will understand why I did this when he is old enough. I know he will live up to the Uchiha standards one way or another. Good or bad.

I was almost there. Almost to Sasuke.

I stopped at the gate. I could feel his eyes on me. I closed my arms and stepped out from the safety of the trees and held out my arms.

_Make it fast little brother. Make it fast._


	2. Kiba

Here's one that got requested by The Silver Tabby

Here's one that got requested by The Silver Tabby. I'll try and do my best…

**Kiba**

I was brought back into realty by Ino. My Ino. Her blond hair ran through my fingers like water. I turned away to look at Akamaru. He whined.

**Hinata**

Why did you leave me?

Why couldn't you see?

You left me behind for Him

You can't be that dim

I asked you and you rejected me

Why couldn't he have let you be?

You could've been mine to hold

But I wasn't that bold

Now you're gone and married

My feelings have been buried

I've tried to go with other girls

No one has your eyes of Pearls

I cried everyday

To everyone's dismay

I need you and still do

And I know you need me too

Someway, somehow

As I write this now

I'll get to hold you

Like I wanted to

But I know the reality

Your unnoticed brutality

I'll never have you, never will

And with Him you'll be with still

I'll have this girl

Who makes me hurl

Who loves me so

And makes me feel so low

I'll get to see you soon

I know you'll pop my balloon

And send me back to pain

Were I will regain

The love I have for Ino

And soon you will know

I have always loved you

And always will do

I brushed my feelings away for the moment as I watched Them walk out of their house. She was seven months along in her pregnancy. I wanted to slap the beaming man that was holding her hand. She was supposed to mine and having my baby.

I gripped Ino's hand tighter and we walked away. My feelings for Her have never changed. No one understands. No one ever notices.

**Unnoticed**

I pass on by, no one stops to stare

The pain I have, no one cares

Unnoticed I stand all alone

As I'm hit with mental stones

I love a girl who won't love me

Because a boy won't leave her be

Unnoticed my feelings hide

To every time I answered ok, I lied

Pain inside can't hold back

The strength I lack

Someone help me

Someone see

I love her so

Unnoticed, I feel low

Unnoticed, I stand

Unnoticed I'm brand

Unnoticed

Unloved

Unbreakable

Not cared for enough

Unnoticed

I watched Ino skip by myside, making me laugh. She makes me smile a lot of the time. I still cannot shake my feelings for Hinata Uzamaki, but I have someone else. I have Ino. I have my love. If she can break these bonds which hold my heart, then I know she is mine.

I looked into her blue eyes that sparkle and we kiss. It's time to leave the past and time to forget. I get on one knee.

"Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?" I ask as I hold out the diamond ring in my hands.

She squeals and screams, "Yes!"

I slip on the ring. Have a happy life Hinata.

_I will miss your touch Hinata…_


	3. Lee

Hey

**Hey! Please comment and if you want, tell me which character you want a poem about next. Enjoy!**

**Lee**

I strolled around the village, showing off my body. My green spandex outfit fit snugly against my body. I moved my hair out of my eyes as winked at a pair of girls staring at me, open-mouthed. They shrieked and ran into the store.

I stopped at the training grounds where I spotted Neji and Tenten sparring. Soon they stopped and Neji said, "Lee is such a freak. I can't believe he wears that outfit. He's as bad as Gai."

"I know, but he's a teammate and he's ok…" Tenten started.

"But he's a freak with huge eyebrows," Neji grumbled and began attacking Tenten again.

I stepped back into the trees and sighed.

They still thought I was weird.

**Strong**

Did you ever think of what your teasing could do?

The hatred and pain inside of me brew

I curse all your names and try some revenge

But to no avail I cannot avenge

My pride and my worth are down so low

But I never let the sadness show

I laugh and I fight, using this mask

While completing this unbearable task

They hate me and hurt me

No one can really see

I follow Gai's steps for a reason

My trust never wavers like the coming season

He's my idol, my teacher

My fighting preacher

He never doubts himself

He puts others thoughts on a shelf

I try to follow his lead

Because he is what I need

It hurts every time, everyday

But I'm strong and I'll stay that way

I turn and walk bake to most populated part of the village. I look up and see a smiling angel. My beautiful Sakura. I looked at the dark man next to her, holding her hand.

I growled.

At least I wouldn't be so depressed around her. I wouldn't make her sad like he does. I wouldn't abuse her. She would be loved and we'd have gorgeous children. I wished she was mine.

**Be Mine?**

I know I look like a freak

A demented, horrible, ugly geek

But you have my heart

This is where I'll start

My love is unwavering and true

I would never lie to you

You go for the hurtful and hot

I'm opened mouthed and glued to the spot

I would never treat you that way

I would be by you, there to stay

I'd never cheat, hit, or lie

I'd never make you cry

Be mine to hold

Be mine to kiss

Be mine to marry

Be mine to live with

Sakura dear, please be mine

Show me your love with a sign

Tell me love me

Tell me you see

Sakura, will you be mine?

I always hoped she would come to her senses and be my girlfriend. I knew what kind of man Sasuke was and I didn't want her stuck with that kind of a person. It hurt me inside to think of what she had to deal with everyday. I clanched my fists in anger.

I turned back towards the training grounds. I can handle this. I can be better than all of them. I, am Rock Lee.


	4. Naruto

Well, after a good writer's block and a good break, I finally finished Naruto's

**Well, after a good writer's block and a good break, I finally finished Naruto's! Now I must work on the next character…rawr…more research…**

**Naruto**

I ran down the dirt roads, smiling at every familiar face. I waved and laughed, it was good to be back. Hopefully no one would treat me like they used to when I had barely become a genin. I hurried to Tsunade's to inform her of my arrival. But as I soon as I had reached the building, I saw a beautiful pink-haired girl standing against the side wall.

"Sakura-Chan?" I asked.

She looked up in surprise and waved. "Naruto?!"

I smiled and ran over to her, I tried to give her a hug but she pushed me away. She sighed with disgust, "I still don't like you, you're not as important as Sasuke to me."

I stepped back, hurt, stunned, and angry. Still stupid SasGay. I folded my arms and looked at the dirt road.

**Unimportant**

No one can see all my pain

I'm slowly but surely going insane

Everyday I cry these tears

Cutting is what closely nears

I feel like a failure, a joke, unimportant

I'm just depressed and go back I just can't

No one seems to care about my dark side

No one helps me through this bumpy ride

Shoot me, kill me, and cut me I won't know

If dying's fast or if it's slow

But inside I'm dying, that's for sure

My feelings and thoughts aren't quite pure

My friends just want me

Not me happy

Someone help me

Or no one will see…

Shoot me, kill me, cut me, break me

Hang me, stretch me, hit me, forsake me

Push me, trip me, hurt me, make me

Emotional, suicidal

Tie me, burn me, chain me, bite me

Strain me, stress me, crush me, light me

Pull me, push me, curse me, right me

I am wrong and close to death

Flip me, take me, stomp me, tear me

Rip me, shred me, shank me, dare me

Club me, pop me, grip me, bear me

Across this deadly sea of pain

Someone help me

Do not hurt me

I hurt inside

The painful tide

Unsatisfied

Unneeded

Unhanded

Unloved

Unhappy

Unforgivable

Unnoticed

Unimportant

Defeated I stand

"Naruto, I think you should go see Tsunade before she blows a fuse," Sakura said quietly after a moment's silence. I nodded and went inside.

As soon as I walked in I heard the whispers. They still whispered.

"It's fox boy," they say, "the demonic child. Why don't they kill him?"

I growl and clench my fists. Why don't they see? It's not me it's the damn fox…

**Kyuubi**

The demon inside me flares

I yell and everyone stops to glare

The power surge inside is unreal

Nearly broken is his seal

No one to comfort me

No one can really see

The true suffering and pain

Slowly making me insane

I am teased and alone

Loneliness is what I'm shone

In bed I refuse to cry

As the hours fly on by

No one seems to care

All they do is glare

The tidal wave inside

Gives me an emotional ride

The stupid nine-tailed fox

In his cage he knocks

His power is a curse

In which I can't reverse

I try to be strong

I can't hold out for long

I quiver and shake

The seal just might break

He fills my head with a lie

And try not to listen I try

He says I'm a friendless freak

Respect is what I seek

Hokage's what I want to be

I want people to like me

Kyuubi makes the girls hate

That's why I can't get a date

Damn this fox

I knocked on the door and it was opened. I hurried inside and announced, "Naruto Uzamaki is back! Believe it!"

Tsunade sighed and pulled out some papers from a pile.

"Sign this Naruto," she murmured.

I dropped my arms in disappointment, "No Hi?"

"Look Naruto, I'm a very busy woman, now sign this and I'll talk to you later!" She grumbled as she pushed the paper more my way. I signed and obeyed.

I'd gain respect, I'd show them. Naruto will be the one that they love, want, and need. Believe it!


	5. Orochimaru

**Hi again! Wow it's been awhile…um…yeah lol thanks to my awesome reviewers and now it's time for the next chapter! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I am still stuck on Tenten…sigh…so I'm skipping to Orochimaru!**

**Poems of Naruto Characters**

**Orochimaru**

"Lord Orochimaru, we have found Tsunade. Are you ready to leave?" My ever so faithful Kabuto asked.

"Yes," I groaned as I stepped out of bed. My arms swung uselessly beside me.

_Curse you Sarutobi-sensei…_

"I hope you're ready for the long journey," Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Ready as ever I mumbled and a ripple of pain shot through my arms. I collapsed and writhed in pain.

_I DAMN YOUR SOULD TO HELL OLD MAN!_

Kabuto waited until the pain subsided before helping me up. Why? Because I would kill him.

I leaped across branch after branch for endless hours.

_Once I get my arms back I'll make sure the leaf village falls…_

**Revenge**

Revenge is sweet

It makes a ninja elite

It makes one stronger

And last much longer

Revenge throws us around

And our destiny is bound

By this emotion

It gives us the notion

Revenge is right

It gives us strong might

Revenge is strong

It isn't wrong

It is full of power

A never-ending tower

Of relentless madness

No gladness

It's an excuse

A clever ruse

To toughen our might

Even if only slight

It makes a difference

And makes us tense

But we reach our goal

And we pay the toll

I took in a deep breath as we approached the village. Once my arms were healed by my stupid gambler of an old teammate, I would get to work on my sweet revenge. I would gain Sasuke and destroy the leaf village. What a day that would be!

Ah Tsunade…my dear old friend…I remember the olden days when you worshipped the ground I walked on…like Sasuke and Sakura…

But does Sasuke have feelings for the girl? That I'm not sure but I have to count on a no in order to keep the plan steady.

_If Sasuke is really like me…then he will become powerful…but what if he has feelings for that weak little cherry blossom? Like I did before I left…would he still have feelings for her after all the training I will put him through?_

**Feelings for her**

I am strong

But is it wrong

To have feelings for her

To let them occur

Does Sasuke feel that way?

About Sakura per say?

I don't know

So

I shall erase the good

Memories where they stood

And laughed together

It won't last forever

Tsunade and Sakura no more

They shall just be folk lore

In our dark thoughts

Evil will rage lots

Feelings for her

Will no longer occur

I smiled at my plan. I would promise him things better then the girl that could ruin our future. I would promise him revenge, power, and numerous women if he so pleased. Sasuke would be my vessel and I will control his power…our future will remain on course…

**I hoped you liked it! If you have any special character you want me to do let me know! Review please!**


End file.
